Esto no es un Adios si no un Hasta luego
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un tipo Sonfics ay ke esta basado en al cancion de "la Hora llego" de pokemon :  Espero ke les guste y dejen Reviews xD


**HOLA ^^ ESTE ES UN FICS CON LA CANCIÓN DE "LA HORA LLEGO" DE POKEMON XD ESPERO QUÉ LES GUSTE… **

**Estaban una pelinaranja y un pelinegro en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo de las 12 a Japón**

Alice: ¿Shun enserio te tienes que ir? -le pregunta Alice al moreno-

Shun: Si, solo vine por unos días, y tengo que regresar a terminar mis estudios - pero al decir eso la chica baja la vista este al notarlo sigue hablando- pero saliendo de vacaciones vendré a visitarte -le dice sonriendo-

Alice: si ^^ -le dice regresándole la sonrisa-

_Dentro de mí, siempre estará el día que_

_Yo jamás olvidaré! _

_Mi amigo fiel, mi mano yo … te di_

_Que largo fue, mas nos unió_

**Se encontraba Shun corriendo, en la lluvia su abuelo le decía que debía de soportar cualquier condición que la madre naturaleza le pusiera, así que debia de darle unas 20 vueltas al lago, ya llevaba 18. Cuando mira que una chica pelinaranja era perseguida por 2 chicos. **

Idiota 1: ¿porque corres lindura?

Idiota 2: si, nosotros te podemos llevar a tú casa –le dice morbosamente–

Alice: yo… –esta no podía emitir palabra por el temor qué les tenia–

Idiota 1: vamos te llevare a mi casa y ahí jugaremos un rato –dice acercándose a esta–

Alice: por favor no me hagan nada –les pide–

Idiota 2: vamos te gustara –dice mientras le sujeta del brazo–

**Enseguida Alice empieza a forzar para que la soltaran, cuando**

Shun: suéltenla..! –grito–

Alice: Shun …

Idiota 1: y tú quien te crees pa decirme que hacer niño?

Idiota 2: si quieres a tú novia devuelta tendrás que terminar con los 2 –le dice cínicamente mientras se ríe y empuja a Alice haciendo que esta cayera en un charco lastimándose lo cual provoca que Shun se enfade–

Shun: si eso quieren lo haré

**Fue cuestión de minutos para que Shun terminara con los dos, enseguida se acerca a Alice y le ofrece su mano para levantarse**

Shun: estas bien Alice? –le pregunta gentimente–

Alice: si Shun ^^ gracias –le dice aceptando su ayuda–

Shun: ¿que dices si vamos a comer?

Alice: pero estoy empapada –dice mientras se mira de pies a cabeza–

Shun: yo también y eso no me importa –le dice sonriendo– así que vamos?

Alice: Claro ^^

Enseguida ambos se alejan caminando muy juntitos

_Siento que … juntos somos invencibles_

**Estaban todos en la playa, jugando luchas en el agua**

Dan: vamos Shun vamos a luchar tú y Alice contra Runo y yo, que dices? –le pregunta el castaño–

Shun: Mmm no se en verdad quieres que te deje en ridiculo? –le pregunta sonriendo–

Dan: a vamos Shun..! Alice dile a Shun que acepte el reto

Alice: creo que seria divertido –dice mirandolo dulcemente–

Shun: esta bien Alice solo porque tú quieres jugar –le dice mientras se para de su lugar y entran a la playa–

**Enseguida Shun ayuda a Alice a sentarse en sus hombros, mientras que Runo hace lo mismo con Dan.**

Marucho: muy bien chicos quiero una pelea limpia –dice el ojiazul– Julie

Julie: en sus marcas, listos empiecen..! –grita abrazando a Marucho–

Dan: vamos Runo, estas muy pesada..! –se quejaba Dan–

Runo: cállate Dan y mejor no te muevas que me voy a caer– le reprende–

Shun: vamos Alice nosotros podemos –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: si ^^

**Fue cuestión de minutos para que Dan perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al agua y dejando como ganadores a Shun y Alice**

Shun: como siempre juntos somos invencibles –dice mientras abraza a Alice –

Alice: si

_Que triste es decir adiós _

_Yo no se si podré empezar otra vez!_

_La hora llego, es lo mejor yo lo se bien_

_¿Quién lo podría imaginar?_

_Que tendría que decirte adios …_

**Estába Alice en el aeropuerto llorando a lado de Shun (este recuerdo es cuando Alice regresa a Moscú y deja a Shun en Japón )**

Shun: Alice no llores –le pide el moreno–

Alice: es que no tenía planeado irme –dice sollozando–

Shun: todos sabíamos que tendrías que regresar a Moscú –le dice mientras le levanta el rostro– además estoy seguro que muy pronto me veraz por tú casa –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: enserio?

Shun: si

**Alice enseguida lo abraza mientras le dice**

Alice: gracias…

_Por fin encontré, fuerza interior_

_Y el valor! Para realizar mis sueños_

_Jamás tendré otro amigo así …_

**Se veía a una pelinaranja corriendo hacia su buzon**

Hydranoid: hay una carta de el Alice?

Alice: si..! –grita de emoción mientras rebisa el correo–

**Enseguida esta corre a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama a leer la carta de su amigo**

_Alice_

_Hola, espero que estés bien, aquí todos te echamos de menos, Dan trata de romper el recor de comer más ramen del mundo y termino en el hospital (Luna: qué novedad ¬¬) Runo se pelea con Julie mientras que Marucho trata de calmarlas, yo sigo con mi entrenamiento ninja, espero que te encuentres bien Skyress te manda saludos, cuidate mucho, con cariño Shun._

_Nota: te extraño mucho _

Alice: yo también te extraño –dice sonriendo mientras pone la carta en su pecho–

_Mi amigo fiel, parte de mí_

_Yo se que, juntos somos invencibles_

_Que triste es … decir adiós_

_Yo no se si podré, empezar otra vez!_

**Se podía ver a Alice y a Shun caminando hasta la ventanilla**

Shun: bueno mi vuelo saldra en media hora –dice serio–

Alice: si –dice triste cuando–

Shun: ¿Alice te puedo pedir algo antes de irme?

Alice: claro Shun ^^ ¿que necesitas?

Shun: …

_La hora llego, es lo mejor yo lo se bien_

_¿Quién lo podría imaginar?_

_Que tendría que decirte adios …_

_Que tendría que decirte adios…_

**Se podía ver a una pelinaranja mirando como un avión despegaba, recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos…**

***Flash back***

Shun: ¿Alice te puedo pedir algo antes de irme?

Alice: claro Shun ^^ ¿que necesitas?

Shun: yo..-dice sonrojado–

Alice: tú que Shun? –le pregunta pero al hacerlo siente unos labios posados sobre los suyos–

**Esta al sentir esos labios lo sujeta del cuello, profundisando el beso mientras que Shun la tomaba de la cintura acercandola a el. Así duraron unos minutos hasta que el aire les falto y se tubieron que separar.**

Alice: Shun yo…

Shun: Alice ya no podía más ocultar esto –dice mirandola– yo TE AMO

**Alice al escuchar esa palabra se quedo sorprendida**

Alice: Shun yo también –le dice abrazandolo– y no quiero perderte

Shun: y eso nunca pasara Alice, además este no será un adiós si no un hasta luego –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: si ^^

**Fin del Flash Back**

**En el avión…**

Skyress: Shun porque estas triste?

Shun: porque en Moscú esta la persona que amo –dice con la mirada baja –pero en un año estaremos juntos –dice sonriendo– porque esto no fue un adiós si no un hasta luego…

**FIN O QUIZÁS NO?**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado ^^ tarde 2 horas en hacerlo **

**Masquerade: si te llevo 2 horas y 3 vasos de soda **

**Yo: nadie te pregunto Masquerade ¬¬ **

**Masquerade: para eso estoy aquí ; ) **

**Yo: sabes a veces me pregunto porque permito que estés a mi lado**

**Masquerade: porque sin mi tus comentarios no serian graciosos ^^**

**Yo: buen punto ¬¬ JEJEJE KIZAS HAGA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA DEJEN SI QUIEREN UNA CONTII DEJEN UN COMENTARIO PARA HACERLA **

**SAYONARA…!**


End file.
